


A Private Apocalypse

by bessemerprocess



Category: Journeyman
Genre: Betrayal, Incest, M/M, On the Run, Porn Battle, Time Travel, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel never makes anything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII (The Eighth Wonder -- Bigger, Longer, Uncut), prompt: Dan Vasser/Jack Vasser, police car. Incest.

Dan comes out of nowhere. Jack's supposed to be on a stakeout, nowhere near anywhere Dan should be, but Dan is here anyway, climbing into the car like he owns it.

"What the fuck, Dan?" Jack asks, all ready for a fight.

Dan doesn't answer, just leans over and kisses him. All Jack can think is, this is wrong, over and over. It doesn't stop him from kissing back, from parting his lips and letting Dan's tongue invade his mouth. Dan kisses him like it's the millionth time they've done this, like it's normal. How can this be normal?

Jack's confusion is interrupted by gun shots, and a flurry of voices over the radio. When he turns to tell Dan he has to leave, Dan is already gone.

***

Jack corners Dan at his apartment. Dan is three sheets to the wind. Dan is always three sheets to the wind these days. Of course, Jack is a on his way there too.

"About the other day," Jack starts out. God, he sounds like a nervous teenager. What the fuck is he doing here?

Dan hands him a beer, and Jack decides the hell with it. He kisses him, and this time it's like the first time. Like Dan doesn't know what to do with his tongue. It doesn't take long for him to catch on though. Soon enough, Dan is kissing him back.

***

"We can't do this anymore," Dan says, when he tells Jack he's going to be a father, that he's going to marry Katie. Jack's Katie.

"Fine," Jack says, and walks out of Dan's life.

***

"You did this," Jack says. "You started it! Back in that patrol car. You kissed me so I wouldn't die?" It's a pretty good working theory. And after Livia's appearance, Jack can't help but believe.

"For me, that was last week," Dan says with a shrug. "It just seemed like the simplest way to distract you. For me, you started all of this."

"Fuck you, brother," Jack says as he leaves again. "Fuck you."

***

Dan comes out of nowhere. One minute, Jack's alone in their hotel room, the next, Dan is stumbling in. Jack smiles and wraps him in a hug. "You've been gone too long. I almost had to move without you."

Jack's face showed up on the FBI's most wanted list not a week after Dan's. And so this is the life they live now. Dan disappears into the past, trying to save people, and Jack hides them in the present, trying to survive. He's got a gun in his holster and another on his ankle and he still doesn't feel safe when Dan's not here. Too many people want them dead, and the number would probably increase if they knew what the brothers Vasser got up to in their spare time.

"Ran into a nice man with a knife," Dan says with a grunt. "It's just a scratch." He pulls off his shirt to reveal the cut. He's right, it's not even deep enough to need stitches, and Jack's gotten a lot of practice in lately when it comes to emergency medicine.

Jack pushes Dan down on to the rickety hotel bed and goes to grab the first aid kit. As Jack fixes him up, Dan fills him in on the mission. "It was less than a month ago. You're a dad, you know. Theresa had a boy: Andy."

It feels like an eternity since Jack has thought about Theresa. She's in "protective custody" with Katie and Zach and their mom. Protective custody that shows no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Huh," is Jack's response. He washes Dan's wound clean and applies the bandage. Soon, it'll be just another one of Dan's scars. Jack trailing a finger over the first one. Over the bullet would that nearly killed Dan, that brought Jack into this whole mess. Without Livia, well, Jack would've had 5150'd by now, if not permanently committed. Now, well, maybe they could both use a good stint in the loony bin.

"Stop that," Dan says with a forced smile and a hand creeping up Jack's leg. "You're a father. We should celebrate."

Jack sucks in a breath at the contact, pushes back into Dan's hand. Pants are shucked and soon enough his hand is wrapped around Dan's dick, both of them cursing and thrusting in tandem.

Jack comes in Dan's hand with a ragged breath, and drops his head onto Dan's shoulder, as if it was too heavy to told up by himself anymore. Dan follows and then holds him in the aftermath.

"Oh, Jackie, I never meant for this to happen," Dan whispers into his hair, as the men in the hallway yell FBI and break down the door.

"It was the only way I could save them," Dan says and then he disappears, leaving Jack to deal with the fall out. Just like always.


End file.
